Wasn't Ready
by zephyrcove
Summary: Annabeth leaves Percy when she gets pregnant in college. What will happen when they come back into eachother's lives?
1. Chapter 1

*Annabeth's POV*

I was sitting at the bar in a local restaurant. I thought about all the things we'd been through together. I thought about the wars and tartarus and my mother and his father hating eachother. Then my mind wandered to the glass of WATER I was drinking while sitting at a BAR. And finally, I thought about the little plastic stick in a ziploc bag in my pocket. The little pink plus sign confirming my fears. And then, I thought back to this morning.

_I had been feeling sick all night, so when I started throwing up around 2 am, I wasn't too surprised. Soon Percy came in to hold my hair and he stayed there, rubbing circles into my back until I was done. We went back to bed and I slept restlessly for the rest of the night. When we woke up, I had a strange want for ice cream. I said aloud to no one in particular, "I want ice cream this morning." At first he looked at me disapprovingly, but eventually grabbed the container of mocha chip from the freezer. He watched silently as i spooned it into my mouth, Then said, "I have a seminar to go to today." I nodded and continued eating my delicious creamy snack. We were both in college, the same one even. Miraculously, Percy's record of destroying high schools had been erased and he had gotten in to my school. I was in the architecture program, he was studying to be a marine biologist. All I had to do that day was 'finish a paper' but who am I kidding, I was done with it the day after we got the assignment. Percy left after giving me a kiss, and I stayed on the couch for most of the day watching rom-com chick-flicks. Suddenly I had a raging headache and I began to think about all the weird things that had happened to me. Puking, ice cream craving, headache… And then it hit me. I ran out to a drugstore, bought a box of tests, and took all four of them. And all of them had the little pink plus sign. I had gone back to our apartment, cried for hours, then gone to the bar._

And here I am. At first I opened my mouth to ask for a vodka, but I remembered alcohol is forbidden while pregnant so i ended up drinking five glasses of water. I knew I would have to tell Percy. It was his kid. I just got so scared that he'd be unhappy. We're only 22 for the gods' sake! After an hour of wallowing in fear and drinking nonalcoholic beverages at a bar, I realized it was 6:30, Percy's seminar was over, and he would be on his way home right now. I quickly left a tip (even though the water was free) and ran out to my car. I drove home as fast as I could; so fast that Percy's car wasn't in the driveway for our building yet. I hopped out of my car and into an elevator and hurry to pull out my keys. Finally, when I'm safe inside our apartment, I break down again. My tears soak my shirt sleeves and I crumple to the floor in a corner and just sit there. Not knowing what's going to happen is one of my biggest fears. And I definitely do not know what's going to happen now. After a few minutes I hear the door open, which sends me into hysterics again. Obviously, Percy heard me, because I heard the thunk ofhis bag hitting the floor and his tennis shoes running through to the back room where I was. He walks in and sees me in the corner and rushes over to me. At first, he doesn't say anything, knowing I'll need minute to put myself back together. Finally, he asks the dreaded question: "What's wrong?" I try hard not to start crying again as I stammer out "P-Percy… I'm… I'm… I'm pregnant." I cover my face as soon as I'm done saying it. I feel his arms go a little bit slack around me and I sneak a look up at his face. Total shock. Nothing else. No hints as to how he feels about it, just shock. After a few minutes I say "I'm sorry Percy. This will ruin everything. I-I'm s-sorry…" and move to get up, but he pulls me back down, and his embrace tightens. He whispers, I'm… going to be a dad?" I pause, and then reply softly, "Yes.". After a minute, his expression is still shock, and I start to cry again. I break out of his embrace harshly and run into our bedroom. I lock the door and collapse on the bed, sobbing. I hear his footsteps come down the hall. I see the doorknob jiggle as he attempts to open it, then hear the knock as he says softly "Wise Girl…" I roll over to face the wall as I hear him say the nickname. He shifts loudly outside the still closed door. "I don't know what to say…" he managed to get out before I cut him off with another loud crying noise. he stood there for a long time before he gave up and walked to the guest room.


	2. Chapter 2

*Annabeth's POV*

I knew I had to make a decision tonight. Percy clearly wasn't ready to be a dad. He couldn't even get out full and clear response. And he was so close to finishing up his degree and becoming a marine biologist, his dream job. A baby would ruin his financial plans and limit his availability to be successful. The way he reacted when I told him was far from what it might've been if we were older. I knew what I had to do. I got up and started packing. I told myself this was what was best for him. I cried softly as to not wake him up. After about an hour and a half, I had gathered all my things from our small apartment. As I sat down to finalize my decision, I inhaled deeply and let it out slowly, trying not to cry anymore. I really did love this boy. I straightened up and started writing the last note I would leave him.

_Dear Percy,_

_I love you more than anything, which is why I have to leave. Having a baby now will ruin your future- financially, timewise, opportunity wise, and I can't do that to you. I'm aware that it will deter my course as well, but I care about you so much, I just couldn't let you have that burden. I really do love you but I can't let your future be destroyed because of me. I'm sorry. _

_I love you my Seaweed Brain._

_-Annabeth_

I looked at the clock. 4:45 am. I needed to leave before Percy got up and I needed to have time to get somewhere. I needed to leave now. I stayed for a moment standing in the center of the door frame as I took a last look at our place. Then I turned and left him behind so he could succeed.

I walked away from my one true love.

*Percy's POV*

As soon as I wake up, I rush to our bedroom, only to find the door unlocked. I walk in expecting to see Annabeth curled up on the bed, but she's not. I look around the room, starting to get nervous. I check the closets just in case she was hiding from. Then, when I don't find her I rush into the main living/ kitchen area. I look around in a panic before I notice an envelope on the kitchen. _No_ I think _No No No. This can't be happening. _I slowly reach for the letter and begin to open it. As I read, tears fill my eyes. "NO!" I scream out loud. "DAMMIT Annabeth! W-We could do it! No… You can't be g-gone…" Then I start sobbing. I check the time on the corner of the letter: 4:45 am. I glance at my watch, which reads 8:00 am, and slam my fist down on the table. I crumple to the floor and cry because I know she could be anywhere right now, and I have no clue where she would go. I keep repeating to myself "No.. No… I love you A-Annabeth… You c-can't leave…"


	3. Chapter 3

_***4 ½ months later***_

*Annabeth's POV

I was sitting nervously in the doctors office waiting for my ultrasound with my brother Malcom. I was 5 ½ months along. My family had been helping a lot with dealing with me right now. Finally the doctor came in. She warned me about the cold temperature of the blue gel, then rubbed it on my swelled stomach. She slowly moved the ultrasound across my stomach, watching the screen. Smiling she turned to me and said "Congratulations! You're having a baby girl! She seems perfectly healthy, and you're in great shape, it should be a fine pregnancy!" A smile creeps onto my face as she hugs me and leaves the room. Malcom is smiling too and squeezes my hand. "Congrats!" he says, hugging me as well. The expression on his face is the same I'd seen when is son Carson was born. Joy and excitement. I feel that too, and then I get a little bit sad, as I think about how this baby girl will remind me so much of Percy; my mind wanders to adoption and I decide not to completely exclude that as a possibility.


	4. Chapter 4

_*** 3 ½ months later***_

*Annabeth's POV*

I sat in the delivery room in California with my mother. Athena sat next to me during the labor, and I let her cut the cord. I sat there with my little girl in my arms and as I looked at her, I knew I couldn't put her up for adoption. She was a perfect blend of me and Percy. You could see the little blonde curls starting to come in and her sea green eyes were the exact color of Percy's. As I gazed into them I thought about Percy and I started to cry. I suppose it wasn't too late to go back to him…. I shook the thought from my head. I had left to protect him and help him go farther. From what I had read about him on the college webpage, he had gone into a depressive funk for about a month, but then worked harder than ever before to finish his marine biology degree. He was set to graduate at the end of next semester, and he already had a job lined up for after with a private research unit who was going to pay him well to help them discover new species of fish. I was proud of him; he was going to be very successful. My thoughts turned back to the precious little girl cradled in my arms. She was so beautiful. Gently my mother nudged me and my attention went to the nurse who was speaking to me.

"Ms. Chase? What's her name?" I thought for a moment. i'd chosen some names over the last weeks of my pregnancy, but just now one popped into my head that was completely new. "Emily Rae…" I started, then faltered when it came to the last name. I should say Chase, since I was no longer with Percy, but something made me say different. "Jackson." I finished. "Emily Rae Jackson." I smiled down at her, and Emily gurgled a bit. She was my little spring baby. I kissed her on the nose. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Athena was practically steaming in her chair next to me, clearly furious that I had given her Percy's name. I had to hold onto him somehow, although I know it was foolish. Emily and I would probably always get questions about why our last names are different. The nurse wrote it down on her clipboard, after clarifying that I was indeed giving her a different surname than my own. She told me they would need to do postbirth check-up and clean her up a bit, so I let her gently lift my little girl out of my arms. As soon as the door closed, my mom was standing up out of her seat and swirling into her intimidating Olympus form. "Annabeth…" she warned, her voice straining so as not to yell. "Mother I still love him. You can't be mad at him. I left him. I did for him. And its my child, I'll give her the name I want." She protested but all of her arguments were invalid lies about Percy. Finally they brought Emily back into the room and I asked Athena to go get the family from the waiting room. She went grudgingly, pivoting and changing back to her normal form, and soon came back with them. My father and step-mom came over to me and gazed lovingly at Emily. "What's her name?" asked my stepmother. You could tell she disapproved of me having a child so young, but she was trying hard to be supportive. "Emily Rae Jackson." I told them. Everyone in the room, even the teenage twins, turned in shock when I said Jackson. No one said anything though; I think they figured Athena had already given me a bad wrap about it. Malcom and his wife came up with Carson, who giggled when he saw her. "Nemily!" he shrieked. His parents smiled at him, as did I. They kissed Emily's forehead and let the twins come up. They played with her tiny hands and smiled at her, and I knew they would be awesome uncles for her. They moved back and I noticed two girls in the back of the crowded room that I hadn't seen before. "Oh my Gods!" They smiled and rushed forward to hug me. Hazel and Piper both stood before me. "I haven't seen you in so long!" They smiled, looked down at Emily and gasped. Piper whispers "Oh Gods she has Percy's eyes…" which makes me turn away and tear up. My father herds everyone except those two out of the room. I start to cry, and she starts apologising. I sniffle and straighten up on the bed. "How are Frank and Jason?" I ask to change the subject. "They, um…" Piper started but faltered at the end. "They went to be with Percy today. They haven't told him why, just in case you didn't want him to know…" Hazel finishes for her. I sigh "Oh. I… I don't know… I don't want him to expect me to come back, because I won't. I left for him. I can't go back. He deserves a good future." I was sobbing by then and Hazel gently lifted Emily out of my arms. "We know…" Piper said. "D-Don't tell him. Please. I just want him to move on…" "Annabeth, you've got to understand, he'll never really move on. You guys are made for eachother. You're perfect for-" Hazel tried, but I interupted her. "Don't try to change my mind! Please… If you want to meet with her, then stay, but if you're to make me go back… just leave." They were frozen for a minute. Hazel carefully gave Emily to Piper, who laid her down in the cradle next to the hospital bed. Then she came and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry Annabeth. I'll tell Frank you don't want him to know." Then she took out her phone and texted them, while Piper came and hugged me. They stayed for awhile, and we chatted about camp and other things; Jason had recently proposed to Piper, it was all very exciting; Hazel was still waiting for frank to get some guts and ask her. We laughed for a while, and then they had to go, so I laid in my room with my child in my arms and fell asleep thinking forlornly of the boy with the sea in his eyes, my seaweed brain, and thinking about how to move on.


	5. Chapter 5

_***6 years later***_

*Annabeth's POV*

I woke up and hit the alarm clock. I stretched my arms and pulled my hair up into a quick ponytail. Yawning, I stepped out bed, and made my way down the hall of my little apartment to Emily's room. I came up next to her little bed and gently shook her awake. "Starfish..." She didn't wake. Heavy sleeper, just like her father. I sighed and pushed away that thought. Taking a deep breath, I went down and tickled her belly. She giggled adorably while I scooped her up and out her warm covers. "Mommy!" she shrieked. We laughed and I set her down, blocking the door with my body so she couldn't run away. "Come on girly! You gotta get dressed! It's your first day of school!" As I told her this, her perfect eyes lit up; she had loved to learn since forever, I guess she got that from me. She scurried over to her plain dresser and rummaged through the drawers. "Mommy?" she asked. "Yes," I said in reply. "Should I wear the yellow overalls or the purple ones?" I laughed and sighed as I pondered my response. "Hmmm, I think I'll have to go with purple today." I said with a wink. "Do I get to pick out your shirt today?" "Yes, mommy, I can't reach that drawer yet!" she said with her cute little smile. I reached in and pulled out a blue striped t-shirt with an owl on the front. She nodded her head vigorously in approval. "I like that one." she stated plainly, which made me laugh. "Good." I told her. "Now get dressed and I'll start making special first-day-of-school breakfast!" She hurried to change out of her pajamas as I left to start the griddle and mix up some blue pancake mix. Yes, BLUE pancakes. Apparently she got the blue food gene from Percy. My mind started to drift towards thoughts of him as I continued to beat up the mix. I almost began to cry, but I was interupted by the running feet of a certain 6-year-old coming out of her room. I turne and scooped the first few pancakes onto the hot surface before turning and looking at her climbing up onto the chair at the table. "Let me go get your hairbrush, and I'll put those pretty curls into a pony!" I told her after I'd collected myself. I walked down the hall to the bathroom and picked up the blue plastic hairbrush and a purple elastic. When I came back she was biting her lip furiously as she tried to make sense of the velcro on her shoes. "Here Em, let me help you with that," I told her with a smile. Setting the hair stuff on the table, I kneeled down and strapped the scratchy strips over to their fuzzy counterparts. I heard a sizzling and jumped up to flip the pancakes, then came back and started pulling the brush through the mess of blonde curls, careful not to be too rough. I held the mass of golden hair at the top of her head in my right hand as I picked up the ponytail holder in my left, then twisted it in and out until it stayed up in a nice curly ponytail exactly like mine. I left her at her seat while I ran back, threw out the clearly burned first batch of pancakes (clearly, not a cooking multitasker) and got serious about making breakfast. Soon, two plates of blue hotcakes were steaming on the table, about to be drizzled with maple syrup, and two blonde haired girls were about to eat them. Emily squealed when she saw that hers were shaped like mickey mouse, and we began to eat with smiles on our faces. When we'd finished our breakfasts, I went back to my room to change into some jeans and a t-shirt. Then, I came out, helped her put on her backpack, grabbed my purse, and walked out the front door. As we got into the elevator, I asked her "Are you excited?" She shot me a look that said 'duh!' and said "Of course!" We reached the parking level, and she raced over to my green prius. She got in and I strapped her into her booster seat with her owl backpack set down on the seat beside her. I walked around to the driver side, got in the car and began the drive to Pinebrook Elementary. As we drove through the streets out suburban Boston, I watch Em in the mirror and almost burst out laughing when I saw her trying to count out how many feathers the owl on her backpack had (32, which is a big number for a kindergartener). She got up to 24, then gave and played with a loose curl that was tucked behind her ear. I pulled into the parking lot, and got a space. I got out and helped her out of her seat grabbing her backpack to carry it for her. i closed the doors, and we walked up to the front of the building where the kindergarten teacher, Ms. Sadie, was waving and waiting with rest of the new kids. I walked up to her, and Emily walked next to me, not intimidated by the new faces and the new places. She asked for her bag and then I pulled her into a tight hug. My baby girl, going to her first day of school! "Have a great first day Emily!" I told her, then hugged her again. "I will Mommy!" She told me with a smile. The bell rang and I stood up and watched her run over to her teacher. As the class walked up the steps and into the building, she turned one last time and waved her hand at me, then rushed in with her classmates. I stood with the other parents for a minute before turning and walking back back to my car. As soon as I sat down my cell phone rang and Piper's familiar face popped up on my screen. I slid my thumb across the bar to answer the call and held it up to my ear. "Hey Pipes!" I said into the phone. "Hey! How did drop-off go?" she responded. "It went well. I can't wrap my head around the fact that she's already going to school, ya know?" "Not really," she responded, "I mean mine's not even a year old yet!" She shifted the phone and I heard the sound of Piper and Jason's 6 month old son Trevor Grace gurgling in the background as Piper said in a babyish voice, "Say hi to Auntie Annie!" She moved the phone back to her ear and started talking to me again. "How's he doing?" I asked. "He's great. I can't even describe how precious he is. And especially when I'm watching Jason with him, it melts my heart. I understand it now, ya know, how you were so amazed by Em when she was tiny." she replied. I sighed "Yeah…" I could hear her walking through her house on the other end of the line, and I heard her call out, "Jase? can you come take Trev? He needs a change and I'm talking Annabeth!" Jason grumbled loudly, something about Piper always being busy when things got smelly, but he ultimately gave in and took him, probably when he walked out and saw him smiling in Piper's arms. "Well, anyway," she continued, "We miss you guys up here. And Percy still hasn't moved on, and he's still on those anti-depressants, I know you've been wanting know about him" "I have, Pipes. Really, I just can't interfere with his business success and I know he's still not financially sound enou-" I was interupted by Piper yelling "Screw that! You know those are just excuses! The fact is, he's in the best possible position to raise a kid; he's got a great job, tons of family support, and great schools around him! You know that Annabeth!" I knew I was on the verge of a breakdown in the middle of a public parking lot, at my daughter's school no less, but the breakdown happened anyway as I sobbed into the phone, "What if he doesn't want us? What about that? I mean, why should he? I ran away from him while I was carrying his kid and then never talked to him again; never even told him her name, for 6 years Piper? I'm afraid… I'm afraid that he won't love her. Or me…" I cried loudly into the phone and I could hear Piper in the background trying not to cry herself. "Oh Annabeth… I didn't know you thought that. Of course he'd love you, and he'd love Emily even more! Don't you think it's always been his dream to see a little mini you? He hasn't moved on at all! The whole reason he's depressed is because it's totally impossible for him to get over you!" I sniffle slightly before straightening up in my seat and changing the subject. "Thanks Pipes," I start, "but I just had a mental breakdown in the parking lot of Em's school, so I really should get going. Talk to you soon." I abruptly ended the call before she could give me any more counterarguments and started the drive home.


	6. Chapter 6

*Annabeth's POV*

I pulled into the parking garage and parked my car, then quickly got out, as I wanted to avoid another parking lot breakdown. I walked briskly into the lobby and stepped into the elevator, pressing the button for floor 7. I zoned out for a moment, but came back when I heard the ding and the screech of the opening doors. Stepping out into the hall, I rummaged around in my purse to try and find my keys. Finally, I found the keychain, flipped to the right key and opened the apartment. I set down my purse and tried to keep it together, but I just couldn't. I collapsed on the couch and gave in to the temptation that had been on my mind all morning- Percy. I thought about how we used to sit on the beach, and kiss underwater for hours on end. I thought about how he used to take me to the aquarium and talk the sardines into spelling out P+A in heart. Then my mind wandered to what I'd done to him. When I left, I left him completely in the dark. I asked my friends not to tell him anything about my life, or about Emily, or even that they stayed in contact with me. From what they'd told me, he'd gotten seriously depressed, and was even hospitalized once because Frank thought he might commit suicide. I had heard all this, and Piper ad Hazel kept telling me I was the reason he was like that, and that I was the only thing that could fix him, but I'm just so scared. What if after 6 years of being so depressed the only thing he can even work hard at is his job, so depressed because I left, that not even I could bring him back? I didn't want to face that, so I put up barriers and excuses, but the truth is that I'm scared. Scared of exactly what I told Piper on the phone. I don't want to try to go back to him only to find that he hates me and our child because I went away. I didn't want to deal with that, and I didnt want to introduce someone new into the life of my 6-year-old angel just to have him not want anything to do with us. I couldn't take that, I just couldn't.

I stayed curled and crying on the couch for about an hour before my phone rang again. I stood shakily and walked over to get it rom my purse, which had been discarded on the floor by the door. I picked it up and saw Hazel's contact picture smiling up from the screen. Sliding the bar to answer, I lifted it up to my ear, and quickly pulled it away because the only noise on the other end was Hazel screaming. I yelled into the phone, "Hazel! What's going on? Are you okay? Hazel!" She finally stopped and said at a semi-normal volume, "Oh my Gods Annabeth! It's so exciting! Frank proposed to me!" My face lit up suddenly as I replied into the phone, "Oh hazel that's great! he finally grew a pair and asked? Oh I'm so happy for you two!" She seemed to have calmed down a bit and started telling me about their plans. "It's going to be soon, the wedding I mean, because life's too short and I don't think I could wait that long! Also I was thinking… would you, uh, maybe be my… maid of honor?" "Um, YES! Oh my Gods Hazel of course!" I could tell she was smiling when she answered. "Great! Do you think you know any 6-year-olds who might want to be a flower girl at Auntie Hazel's wedding?" I responded immediately "Emily would love to! She's at her first day of school right now, but I'll tell her as soon as she gets home." Hazel gasped, she had clearly forgotten Em was going to school, and said "Awwww my little niece all grown up, going to school! Was she adorable?" "Of course!" I responded. "She even wore her hair in that kind of ponytail that I wear all the time, she was the cutest thing ever, and she didn't hesitate to run up the steps with her teacher! Wow… I can't believe she's at school today. I just realized I really have nothing to do today!" I had a part-time job at an architecture firm, but I didn't work during the first half of the week, so usually Monday, Tuesday, and every other Wednesday, Em and I would go do something fun. Last week we went to the park all three days because she wanted to see butterflies. When she saw one, she would run after it and beg it to come down and play with her. They never did, obviously, and she would look so sad when they didn't she would clump back over to me and sulk. She ever stayed down for too long though, because someting else would catch her eye, and she would run off to do that instead. My job doesn't have the best pay, and I can't really advance that far because I quit school when Emily was born, but it gets us what we need and we have a great life.

I pull myself back to the phone call and hear Hazel saying, "One last thing… Percy is going to be the best man. So… I just thought I should tell you. I'll… I'll call you when we have more details sorted out. See ya. Tell Em I say hi." Then she hung up. Of course, I think, Percy would obviously get invited to their wedding. Especially because he's part of the wedding party. I'm going to have to see him even more because I'm in the wedding party too. It really hit me, I would have to see Percy again. I would have to ace what I did, SEE the damage I caused on his life, at their wedding. That thought stuck on my brain as I fell back on the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

*Annabeth POV*

I stayed on the couch like that, just sitting there in misery, until the alarm on my phone shook me out of my trance and told me to go pick up Emily. I grabbed all my stuff and headed back down to the parking lot to go get her. As I drove through the town, I knew another hard decision would be coming up, because with Hazel and Frank's wedding comes me and Em being with all the old friends, and with all the old friends comes Percy. I would have to decide soon so I wouldn't mess up the wedding… My thoughts were interupted by me arriving at my destination and seeing my starfish lined with her class and smiling and waving at me like a maniac. I park and get out of my car and walk over to sign her out with the teacher. The woman has a pretty smile on her face as she ask, "And who are you checking out today?" I respond saying "Emily Jackson." The teacher's face lights up when she hears my daughter's name. "Are you her mother?" "Yes." I reply. "Well Mrs. Jackson," she starts, but I stop her saying, "Uh, actually I go by Ms. Chase, thanks." She faltered for a bit but shook it off and continued, "Anyway, your daughter is already a delight to have! She can count the highest out of both kindergarten classes, and she can already read basic sentences! Oh, you've done a fabulous job with this one. Enjoy your day now!" I went to the middle of the line where Em was and picked up her bag, smiling at the praise she was given by her teacher. "Come on girly! You're teacher told me you were wonderful today! I think that deserves something special…" She got excited and jumped up to hold my hand as we started to walk back to the car. "How about… hmmm… what does Emily like to eat… Maybe… ice cream?" She squealed and smiled saying "Yes Mommy!" We got in the car and started to drive to the shop, and I asked her how her day was. "It was so much fun Mommy! I was the only one who could already read!" She told me. Then it was quiet for a while before she asked softly, "Mommy? Why do all the other kids have a Mommy AND a Daddy? Where's my daddy?" My heart about broke when I heard that, nd I choked a bit before I got out, "W-Well, your daddy lives in a different place because…" I stumbled, trying to think of a way to tell her that I left Percy. "Well we live here… and so we don't see him." I finished horribly. "Oh…" she said quietly, "um.. ok Mommy." "Hey!" I said to change the subject. "Uncle Frank and Auntie Hazel are getting married and they want you to be the flower girl!" "Ooh! Do I get a new dress?" she asked excitedly, forgetting about the daddy thing for now. "Yes hon, you'll get a new dress." "Yay!" she screeched. I pulled into one of the spots in front of the ice cream shop. "Okie dokie, we're here! Go pick out a flavor!" I told her as I locked the car and she rushed inside. I followed her in and ordered a chocolate-peanut butter scoop for me and a bubblegum swirl for her. We sat down at one of the outdoor tables becuase the weather was nice and she told me all about her day; how she read at story-time, and counted the highest and colored inside the lines. She was so adorable, and so much like me, not even letting me get a word in edgewise. Then her sparkling eyes lit up as she remembered that she had show and tell tomorrow and told me all about how THAT works too… And we finished the afternoon by playing in the park by our building and having a dinner picnic. It was nice day overall, but lots of revelations were made and I still had to decide what to do about the wedding, and about Percy.


	8. Chapter 8

_***3 months later***_

*Annabeth's POV*

It was now late November, and both Emily and I had gotten into the flow of her going to school. She woke up every morning, got ready, ate, went to school, had great day, and came home to tell me every tiny detail of it. On this particular Friday, I was up at 6:15 working on a small design plan I had been given at work- a step up from my usual work there, when I received a phone call. I glanced at the screen before answering and smiled when I saw it was Hazel. She had been calling me at least every other day with new details about the wedding- the colors are purple and orange, the flowers are tiger lillies, Juniper is the florist- bits and pieces so that bit by bit, her wedding was getting planned. I slid my thumb across the bar to answer the call.

"Hey Hazel!" I greeted her, "How's the wedding planning going?"

"Great, great," she responded hurriedly, "Hey are you doing anything today?"

"Umm, noo-" I started but she quickly interrupted.

"Oh good. Do you think Em could cut school today? I need you guys to come with me."

"Cut Kindergarten? I mean I guess but… Wait why? Where are you going?" Emily hadn't even woken up yet, and I certainly wouldn't let her cut school unless there was a good reason.

"Well…" she started, "We decided on wedding date…"

"Oh that's great!" I said, trying to be supportive.

"Yea well, it would be better, except we really wanted to have it in that beautiful chapel in suburban New York right? But the only opening for a year and a half was next Saturday because they had a cancellation. So… we took that spot and he wedding is next Saturday and we need to go dress shopping today!"

"Oh my gosh! Hazel! Well, alright, I guess I'll get Em up and tell her then. Where are we meeting?" I asked her.

"I'd like to start at that cute little dress shop in Albany, you know the one on the corner with the Kmart near it?" she responded.

"Alright," I sighed, "You know it will probably take about 3 hours for us to get there, because I need to wake up Em and the drive is 2 ½ hours. So we'll meet around… 9 am at the dress shop?"

"Sounds perfect. Piper already told me she'd come because Jason has the day off and can take Trevor for the day. I'll just call her and tell her the time. Thank you soooo much Annabeth!" And with that she hung up.

I sprang up and walked to Em's room to wake her up. Standing in the doorway, I called, "Emily…" She didn't move an inch. "Em, come on, it's time to get up…" I tried again, but with no luck. I sighed, "Alright, I'll have to go to last resorts." I rushed over to the bed and tickled her feet then her belly and then ruffled her hair. She awoke in a fit of giggles, flailing her arms around trying to get me to stop. "Eek!" she screeched, and I stopped. She kept on laughing for a few minutes, which made me laugh, so I just sat there laughing for awhile, until I remembered we had to get going.

"Ok! Get dressed! We're… wait for it… skipping school! GASP!" I said. She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Skipping school? Why?" she questioned.

"Well, Auntie Hazel and Uncle Franks wedding is next weekend and Auntie Hazel needs us to go with her and Auntie Piper to find our dresses!" I told her excitedly.

"OOOOOoooooOOOOOooooo! Do I get to help pick out my own dress?" She asked, jumping up and down.

"Well I don't know, probably, but we'll have to go and see. Get dressed and pack up some activities, it's going to be a long drive starfish." I told her.

"Ok Mommy" she replied and set to work.

I left her room and went to my own to change out of my pajamas and get my things together. I pulled on some jeans and an orange shirt. Putting my hair up into a ponytail, I walked over to the mirror in the adjoining bathroom so I could see how it looked. I sucked in a breath, dropping my ponytail and letting my hair flop back down onto my head, at the memories that hit me like a brick when I saw I was wearing an old CHB shirt from when Percy and I mentored there during college. That was one of the last times we were happy, before I left and… I shook away the memories and remade my ponytail, tying it off this time, and then went to pull on my converse. I gathered my purse and phone from my desk and went to check on Emily. She was sitting on her bed reading a Dr. Suess book and waiting next to her packed bag, wearing blue leggings and a yellow dress. I came over and pulled her golden curls up into a ponytail that matched mine and we got up off her bed with all our stuff and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed two bowls, a box of LIFE cereal, and the milk from the fridge and set them down on the table so we could have a quick breakfast. We quickly ate our cereal and ran out the door and into the elevator with our things. Walking quickly through the lobby and parking garage, we reached the car. I helped Em get settled in her carseat, then slid into the driver's seat and started the car. She giggled happily as she picked up the next book and we started the long drive.


	9. Chapter 9

*Annabeth's POV*

We drove for 2 hours before making it to Albany. Em fell asleep for about an hour in the middle but woke up and looked out the window quietly for the rest of the drive. When we arrived at the shop, Hazel and Piper were waiting out front. I was surprised to see Reyna there as well; she must be Hazel's third bridesmaid. Hazel jumped up and down and waved, and in the corner of my eye I saw Emily bouncing up and waving back at her through the window. I pulled into a spot in the parking lot and hurried to help Emily out so she could see her aunts. She ran up to meet them and squealed as Hazel picked her up and twirled her around, while Piper leaned against the railing looking tired.

"Rough night with the kid?" I asked.

"Yeah," she chuckled, "Yeah you could say that."

"Ok everyone! Let's go inside and try on some dresses!" Hazel butted in, bumping me backward a bit.

"Whoa there! Alright then," I told the excited Hazel in front of me, "Come on Em, we're going in!"

The shop was adorable and cozy, perfect for Hazel. Everywhere around us were beautiful dresses in all different styles and colors. We all gasped a bit in wonderment; even for a tomboy like me it's hard not to get a little girly when surrounded by all these pretty dresses. Emily was especially amazed, and as she walked in, she bumped into a table and sat down harshly on the ground, not flinching and still taking in the beauty.

"Let's look for bridesmaids dresses first! Ok so what I'm thinking is pale purple, in a 1940s style, because Frank and I decided to have an old-timey wedding." She pulled us over to a rack with older style dresses on it. She skimmed through until she found one she liked.

"Ooooh! You guys have to put on this type." She called over to the woman working.

"Hi, could you get my friends this dress in their sizes? Thanks."

The mousy lady came over and took down the number on the dresses tag and then got our sizes from us. She retreated to a room in the back, then returned with her arms full of dresses. We each took the one that was in our size and walked to a dressing room. As I walked toward mine, I turned over my shoulder and saw a bored looking Em sitting on one of the couches. I stopped for a second, until I saw Hazel go over to her and put a smile on her face. I went into the little changing room and put on the silky lilac dress Hazel had chosen. It had broad top piece and a big circle skirt. I liked because it was traditional and not too racy. I came out to find all three of my friends swooning over my daughter, two of them in the same dress as me. Suddenly Hazel jumped up and pushed the three of us into a line so she could see.

"Oh! You all look so beautiful! How do they fit?"

Piper scoffed a bit. "Well, it's a good thing you're having the wedding so soon; give it a few months I won't be able to fit into anything this pretty…" she said in a voice I guess she thought was too quiet for us to hear, but I was right next to her and I heard it clearly. I quickly put the pieces together in my head and then turned to her and screeched.

"Oh my Gods Piper! Really? How long have you known?" I asked excitedly.

"Umm, oh you heard that? Well, I guess I found out three weeks ago, and I told Jason last week. He was so excited, but I'm a little nervous because it's so soon after my first one…" she responded.

"Aaaaah!" Hazel screamed, earning her a stern look from the shopkeeper. "Are you serious! That's so exciting!" she replied in a slightly hushed voice.

"Congratulations Piper." Reyna said, pulling her into a friendly hug. "Do you have a due date yet?"

"Umm, not a specific one, but somewhere in late June, early July." Piper said, starting to smile. "But we should really get back to Hazel's big day. Can we change out of these dresses and focus on hers? She hasn't even looked at a dress for herself!"

We turned and quickly changed out of the dresses, then came back with them back on their hangers and in their garment bags.

"Alright!" Hazel replied cheerily when we had returned, "Well I like that one for you guys, is that alright?"

"Hey, it's your wedding!" I said then whipped around when I heard a clatter behind me. I saw Emily on the floor next to a bowl that had previously held hard candies and sat on the little table before it had been knocked off by accident by Em. The candies were now fanned out all over the carpet, and the lady at the front desk sighed harshly. Emily ran over and hid face in my leg, crying.

"Oh baby, it's ok," I cooed, scooping her up, "We'll just pick them up. It's not a big problem. Come on Starfish! Let's go get your coloring book from the car. I know you have to finish the tentacles on that jellyfish you were working on earlier!" She smiled a bit when I told her we'd get her coloring book.

"We'll be right back and then I'll pick up the candies, let's go Em." I told the ladies behind me as I set Emily down and held her hand.

"Gods, you're such a great mom Annabeth" Hazel observed from behind me.

I smiled over my shoulder as I said one more time, "Be right back!"


	10. Chapter 10

*Annabeth's POV*

We walked back to the car and I clicked the button on my key to unlock it. I opened the door and waited as Em climbed in and grabbed her backpack. I smiled at her as she climbed back out, then shut the door and locked the car again. We walked back in the shop to see Hazel, Reyna and Piper sitting around the table, the candies picked up of the ground and back in their bowl.

"Guys, I told you I'd pick them up!" I told them, "You didn't have to do that."

"Eh, it's fine. Didn't even take that long." Reyna told me with a smile.

"Ok, Ok! Hazel- go look for a dress! NOW!" Piper said loudly and Hazel scampered off to look.

*1 hour and 6 dresses later*

Hazel came out of the dressing room wearing the 7th dress of the day. When she walked out, we all gasped. It was perfect: old fashioned and beautiful. It was made of white lace, with tight, long lace sleeves, a lace collar, a beautiful straight lace skirt, and a thin layer of tule on the back that matched the veil.

"Oh my Gods Hazel…" I started.

"It's perfect," she finished with a perfect grin, and I knew she'd found her wedding dress.

"You look beautiful." Reyna said quietly, which pretty much summed it up.

She twirled a bit and Emily looked up from her coloring and said, "Wow Auntie Hazel, you're very pretty."

That made Hazel smile even bigger, and she leaned down next to Em and told her, "Thank you very much. You know what? I think you're the only one left who needs a dress! Let me go change and we'll find you one."

Em smiled and nodded in response, then Hazel stood up and walked back to the changing room. I sat on the couch, simply watching my brilliant daughter, the light of my life. She finished her picture and wrote a big 'E' in the corner, kind of like a signature. She pulled the page out of her book and ran over to Piper. I saw her sea green eyes sparkle as she handed Piper the picture, which was four fish. I saw, scrawled in her kindergarten handwriting, four names: Pyper, Jayson, Terver, and Bayby. I stifled a laugh at the cuteness of her bad spelling. I would have to work with her on where to put 'y's. Piper face glowed as she looked at it, then pulled Emily into a hug. Em reciprocated the embrace then ran back to me and jumped onto my lap. I pulled her in for a hug and she gladly cuddled into my shoulder. I stared into her eyes as smiled and hugged me, then started giggling. When I looked up, Reyna, Hazel, and Piper were all watching our cute mother/daughter moments with small smiles. I tucked a curl behind my ear then plopped Em onto the ground.

"Come on then, didn't Auntie Hazel say you needed a dress?" I asked and she jumped up and ran to go with Hazel to the kids section at the back. We walked through and Hazel pulled out three dresses to look at. When we reached the waiting area in the back, with funky futuristic chairs and a dollhouse in the corner, she held them up or us to see. One was a light sunset orange one with a flowy skirt that had a layer of chiffon on the outside. The top was plain with thick straps and a ribbon belt with a chiffon flower on it around the middle. The next was white with puffy sleeves and pastel purple and orange swirls in the fabric. The last was another light orange one, with one sleeve. There was a large orange and purple tiger lily on the belt and the skirt was a circle skirt. Hazel laid them down on a loveseat behind her, and turned to Em.

"Which one's your favorite, Emily?" she asked her, "because I'm good with all of these."

"Ummm…" Em looked carefully at them and walked up to the first one. "This one!" she said excitedly.

"Ok then!" Hazel lifted it up and handed it to me.

"Let's go try it on then Em!" I said as I led her into the kids dressing room. I closed the door, unzipped the back and waited as she took off her yellow dress, leaving on her leggings. I held it out for her to step into and she did, putting her hand on my shoulder to steady herself. I pulled it up and she put her arms through the straps, then turned around for me to zip it up. I did, and we walked out of the dressing room.

"Awww you're so adorable Emily!" Hazel squealed, "I love it so much!"

"I like it too," I responded and Emily's grin so big I almost ran up and hugged her right then, because when she smiles as wide a she can, she looks so much like Percy I can't even handle it. I teared up a bit until Piper put her hand on my arm, reminding me to calm down and be a mother.

"So we've decided on this one for Em? That seems to be the general consensus." I asked regaining my composure.

"Yes indeed!" Hazel responded.

I took Emily back to the chnging room and helped her change back into her yellow dress. When we came back out, Hazel started walking back towards the front of the store, giving us the signal to gather all of our purchases. I picked up my dress and Emily's, let her walk in front of me and started after Hazel.

We bought our dresses, and decided to go out to lunch. The five of us sat at a round table in a bakery nearby and talked for the rest of the afternoon, Emily sitting next to me busily filling in her coloring book, until me and her had to leave and get home. We said goodbye, and Hazel walked us out to our car. When I'd helped Em get in her seat and closed the door to the backseat, Hazel stopped me.

"You're my maid of honor you know." she started.

"Yeah… and?" I replied.

"Well traditionally the maid of honor and the best man walk down the aisle together. And Frank's best man is Percy." she said, and I realized why she was reminding me. "I want to have a good wedding Annie, and I'm sorry, but you're going to have to see Perce again. So I'd really, really appreciate it if the first time you see eachother isn't at the rehearsal dinner or, Gods forbid, the actual wedding day. Please Annabeth, do this for me. I want you to go to Percy before my wedding, and talk to him, introduce him to Emily, tell him about her. I'll send you his address and stuff. Just please do this. I can guarantee he won't shut you out, he still loves you too much. But please, don't be a stranger that he sees gain for the first time at my wedding, and don't let that be the first time he sees his daughter, EVER, either. Please." she finished.

I was almost crying, but I knew she was right, and I couldn't do that to her wedding, not after all her hard work. I hugged her and sobbed into her shoulder saying, "Okay Hazel. I will. I promise." Just that. She knew I wouldn't go back on my word, and she returned my hug and said goodbye again before turning to go back into the bakery. I stepped into the drivers seat after I'd stopped crying enough and told Em, "Okay Starfish, we're going home now." and started the three hour drive back to Boston.


	11. Chapter 11

*_**6 days later (Thursday)***_

*Annabeth's POV*

Since Frank and Hazel's wedding was on Saturday, I pulled Em out of school today and tomorrow to help them with preparations and to go to the rehearsal dinner tomorrow. All week, I've been thinking about what Hazel asked me to do. I know I have to do it. If I show up at her wedding after avoiding Percy for 6 years and he sees me with Emily, who knows what he'll do. I just don't know how I'll face him. What am I going to say? The obvious, I guess. I shake my head and focus on the road ahead of me. We've been driving for 3 hours, so we should be in New York soon. We drive into the city and stop at a red light; I glance in my mirror to see if Em has woken up from her nap yet, which she hasn't. I turn back to the road and see the light is changing, so I continue to drive. When we are close to our destination, I pull over to the side of the street. Taking a deep breath, I look down at my phone to check the address from Hazel.

(Hazel)- Annabeth, Percy lives in the Graystone Apartment building, the one by Starbucks. It's apartment 20 on the second floor. He probably won't be expecting anyone, but he'll be home and he'll open the door because he took this week off from work. Don't freak out ok? It'll be fine.

I look out the window and up at the apartment building next to me. Yes, this is the right one. I take a deep breath and think again about what I am doing, then get out of the car to wake up Em. I lean in the backseat and shake her awake in her carseat. She yawns and stretches her arms before saying, "Are we there yet Mom?"

"Yes hon, we're here. Remember who we're meeting today?" I respond gingerly. Her eyes get brighter as she thinks about it, then remembers our conversation yesterday.

_***Flashback to Wednesday***_

_We were sitting at the kitchen table working in her grammar workbook. I watch silently as she finishes page 23, then closes the book._

"_So Starfish," I start nervously, "Tomorrow we are going to New York for Auntie Hazel and Uncle Frank's wedding."_

"_Yeah?" she said._

"_But first we are going to meet someone. Remember how I said that your Daddy lived somewhere else?" I said. Her eyes light up as she makes the connection. "Well we're going to see him tomorrow. He's never met you before though, so he may be shocked. But he will love you just as much as I do ok? I know this is a lot but-"_

"_I get to meet my Daddy?" she asked excitedly, and I nodded. "Good." she responded and went back to her work. I watched her in awe at how well she handled that. She really is like me; wisdom's daughter. She's getting to be very wise for her age. _

_*__**Back to Present***_

"My Daddy right?" she said, clearly excited.

"Yes," I sigh, "But you can't get too excited, because he'll need some time to process how… perfect you are." She rolled her eyes and I pulled her out of the car. Today she was wearing jeans and CHB shirt she got from Grover and Juniper, and she had her messy blonde curls hanging loosely down around her shoulders. I grasped her hand and locked the car, and we walked into the building. We got into the elevator and I pushed the button for the second floor. We waited in silence as we went up until I heard the 'ding' and we stepped out.

"Remember be patient, he will be surprised hon." I spoke again to remind her.

"Ok Mommy," she responds and grabs my hand again.

We walk down the hallway and we stop outside #20. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. I hear footsteps inside, and then the door opens. I inhale sharply as I see his face again for the first time in 6 years. His beautiful eyes have dark circles under his eyes, and his clothes look like he slept in them. He really is depressed, I thought to myself, and it was all my fault. I did this to him. How could he accept me after this? His face is in complete and total shock and he looks from me, to Em, and back to me.

"A-Annabeth…?" he asks, his voice mingled with confusion.

"H-Hello Percy," I stumble, "This is your- our - daughter, Emily Rae… Jackson."

His eyes get even wider when I say his last name. He blinks and shakes his head, as if trying to wake up from a dream, then looks down at Emily. She shrinks into my leg a little bit because he doesn't say anything. He looks up at my face again and then pulls me into a tight hug, pulling me away from Em's hand. My body is stiff at first, but I ease into his embrace and eventually wrap my arms around him.

"I've missed you so much Wise Girl, words can't describe." he whispers into my ear.

"I've missed you too Seaweed Brain," I start but then I remember our daughter is standing right there. "But there is someone here who really wants to meet you." I pulled Emily in front of me and she blushes and plays with a curl. Percy kneels down, his face in awe of our beautiful little girl.

"Hi Emily. I'm your… Dad," he says with a smile.

Emily smiles back and I gasp because their smiles are almost exactly the same. She launches herself onto him for a hug and he catches her. She giggles and tells him, "My favorite color is blue, what's yours?"

He laughs before responding, "That's my favorite color too."

It's so cute I almost start crying at how great he is. How did I ever leave him? Why did I ever doubt him. I can't believe I made such a huge mistake that ruined our lives. But i get the feeling that it won't matter that much because he still loves me and even more important, he loves our daughter.


	12. Chapter 12

*Percy's POV*

I've been spending the days just lazing around. The only things I've eaten today are my meds and an apple. That's pretty much how every day has been since she left. My Wise Girl. I know she's been gone for 6 years but I can't get over her and I've been depressed and even suicidal a couple of times since then. There just seems like there's no point in living if she's not with me. Especially because I know that somewhere, she's out there with our child who she's told me nothing about. What's even worse is that it's obvious she is still in contact with some of our closest friends but they don't tell me anything about her or our kid. So, anyway I've been sitting on the couch watching Ocean Life documentaries as usual. Suddenly I hear a knock at the door and I groan. It's probably Nico or Frank coming to check on me. I mean, it's nice that they care I guess, but I wish they would just leave me alone. The only person who can fix me is the person who is never coming back to me. I get up anyway and shuffle to answer the door. I unlock the bolt and turn the knob. Then I look up. And it's her. I think I must be hallucinating. It has to be hallucinations from my lack of eating. I look at her up and down; she still looks great and today she is wearing grey skinny jean, a light blue sweater and a grey scarf. She is so beautiful. She breathes in sharply when she sees my face and I just look at her, and then I notice the little girl standing next to her shyly. She is wearing a CHB shirt, and she has Annabeth's crazy blonde curls. I look at her face and see that her little sparkling eyes are exactly the same sea green as mine. I look back up at Annabeth and stare in shock at her beautiful face.

"A-Annabeth...?" I say with confusion still left in my voice, as if I still can't believe it's real.

"H-Hello Percy," she starts in the same melodic voice as always, "This is your- our - daughter, Emily Rae… Jackson."

I can feel my eyes widen when she tells me that she gave this little girl my last name. She was so blunt at her introduction after not seeing me for 6 years; very Athena of her. I blink and shake my head again a final time to make sure I'm not hallucinating. I look back down at the girl- Emily- my daughter - and then I can't control myself. I pull Annabeth close to me in a bear hug, and she is stiff at first, but she eases into my embrace and I'm so happy.

"I've missed you so much Wise Girl, words can't describe." I whisper into her ear.

"I've missed you too Seaweed Brain," she starts but then steps back from the hug and says, "But there is someone here who really wants to meet you."

I watch as she nudges Emily in front of her and the girl's cheeks turn the same of pink as Annabeth's do when she blushes. She pulls a curl out from behind her ear and starts to play with it. I kneel down to her level and say nervously, "Hi Emily. I'm your… Dad" I smile and an identical smile comes onto Emily's face as she jumps onto me for a hug. I'm surprised, but I catch her and hug her back. She pulls back and asks in an excited voice, "My favorite color is blue, what's yours?"

I laugh at her Athena side showing through and respond, "That's my favorite color too."

I look up to see Annabeth almost crying and I smile a genuine smile for the first time in 6 years.

*Annabeth's POV*

I can't stop smiling as he invites us inside his messy apartment and tells us to sit down at the table. He sits across from me and gazes into my eyes and I stare back. He tentatively moves his hand forward to cover one of mine that had been resting on the table, and I let him. Emily sneezes daintily, which breaks us out of our trance and brings the focus to her. Percy starts to stare at her, and I know he is dissecting her appearance bit by bit, looking at all the traits she got from him.

"So, _Dad,_" she says bluntly, and I stifle a laugh. "What have you been doing? What's your job?"

Percy is also trying not to laugh because I know he sees the Athena blood in her shining through. "Well, I'm a marine biologist. That means I work with sea animals." he responds.

"Oh! I LOVE ocean animals. My teacher told us to paint a picture of our favorite animal the other day and I painted a sea horse." she told him in her bubbly, 6-year-old voice.

"That's cool." he replied.

There was a bit of an awkward pause, and then Em said, "I have to go potty."

"Oh… I guess I'll go clean that up real fast," he said sheepishly then stood and walked down the hall.

"Mommy?" I heard a little voice ask, and then I realized i had been staring after him.

"Yes baby?" I replied distantly.

"Are you and Percy in love? she asked plainly.

I was too shocked to speak for a minute, and I knew Percy would probably be coming back soon. But I spoke, "We… used to be head-over-heels in love. And I know I still love him, but I don't know… if we could still be together." I knew there was no point in softening the truth for her, she's too wise for that. Wow, am I really saying that about my 6-year-old? Yikes…

"Why did you ask?" I questioned.

"I don't know," she replied, "It's just the way you guys look at eachother, even though you just saw eachother for the first time in years."

I smiled and was about to reply, but just then Percy came back into the room and I gave Em a look which I can only hope she interpreted as 'we can talk more later.'

"Ok it's all good. 3 doors down on the right side of the hallway." he said.

Emily nodded and hopped off her chair and down the hall.

Percy turned to me and said, "Sooo… Hi."

"Hi." I said awkwardly back.

"We need to talk, I guess." he responded.

"Yeah. But not with Emily here. I'm sure Piper could take her…" I replied.

I saw his face harden when he heard me mention our friend, and I knew we would be talking about that later.

He managed to feign a calm face and he said, "Yeah. That sounds good."

"Ok I'll go call her." I said before walking out quietly.

Once in the hallway, I took out my phone and clicked on Pipers contact. I held it up to my hear and listened to the rings. She finally picked up saying, "Hey Annie. What's up?"

I took a deep and started, "Last weekend, Hazel asked me to go see Percy before her wedding, so I did and I'm outside his apartment right now; Em's inside with him. She loves him. Anyway we really need to talk without Emily and I wanted to know if you could take her so I could talk to Percy."

I could guess by the silence on the other end that she was shocked. She recovered though and said, "Yeah, of course. We aren't doing anything. Just drop her off."

I smiled in relief. "Thanks Pipes. I'll be right over I guess."

We said goodbye, then I hung up and went back inside to see Percy and Em on the ground flipping through Em's coloring book. As I neared them, I heard Em explaining each page of sea animals to him.

"Hey Em? You're going to go hang out with Auntie Piper today." I said, breaking the silence.

"Ok Mommy." She responded and I lead her out the door, coloring book in hand. I turned over my shoulder and told Percy, "Be back in like, 20 minutes." with a faint smile. We walked down the hallway and into the elevator, but I saw Percy still standing in his doorway, watching us go.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Here is the update!

Also, I just wanted to ask if you could please not get mad at me for posting other stuff and not updating this. I think I'm pretty consistent considering I have a real life. Also, if another story comes into my head, I have to write it or this one will start to be crappy. I just had to get the Jiper feels out of my system. Sorry and Thank you!

Finally, do I seem like Uncle Rick to you?

I'm not.

Therefore, I don't own anything except the plot and Trevor and Emily.

:D

* * *

*Annabeth's POV*

I drove Em over to Piper's house, thanked her, then rushed back to Percy's. Once inside, I turned and faced him.

"Sooo…" he starts, "I guess we should start with the obvious." There was a small pause. "Why did you leave?"

I looked down. I knew he would ask that. I tear up and try to explain, "You had just gotten the paid internship with that high-paying job, and you were still in school and I… I-I thought it would be best f-for you…" He was about to interrupt, but I sobbed out loud. "I know now that it was the opposite. I see how I made you suffer, and I-I would understand if you hated me." I broke down and stumbled, to be caught in his warm embrace. He rubbed my back, and comforted me, which is wrong. I should be comforting him. He's the one I emotionally damaged. How does he stay strong for me?

"Annabeth…" I can hear in his voice that he is trying desperately not to cry. "I could never hate you. Look at me. 6 years, and I'm still an emotional wreck. Do you really think, after all we went through, I wouldn't love you?" He managed a weak smile, and I looked up at him. For the first time, I really studied the effects me leaving had left on him. His face was gaunt and pale, almost Nico-like, and he had dark bags under his eyes. He was bone-thin and sickly. It looked like he hadn't slept in weeks. Seeing this made me cry even more. He held me tighter but his step faltered and I could tell he really needed to rest.

"Percy," I started, stifling tears, "You need to eat and rest. Why have you done this to yourself?"

"Life without you… It just seemed so pointless. There was no life for me except you, and after I lost you, I think only my job and the guys kept me alive." He faltered again and I supported him, leading him down the hall.

"Which one is your room?" I asked, then I carried him into the room he pointed at. I laid him on he bed and sat next to him. "You need to get some rest. Talking can wait. I'll stay right here." I told him and I saw his eyes close as he drifted off.

*4 ½ hours later*

I wake up lying next to Percy in his bed. I bolt up then realize I must have fallen asleep while I was watching him. I watch him a little bit more then decide I should wake him so we can finish talking and get Em from Piper's. I lean towards him and wiggle his shoulder a bit. "Percy…" I say gently into his ear. He doesn't wake up. I try again. Nothing. My mind starts to panic. I take his pulse and feel his forehead. HIs pulse is weak and his head is almost too cold. I get up and yell, "PERCY!?" Nothing. I sprint to my phone and dial 911.

"Hello, 911 what is your emergency?" the operator says calmly.

"Hi um my friend is asleep and he won't wake up and his pulse is weak and his forehead is cold and-" I speak fast into the receiver.

"Ok what is your location maam?" she asks.

"The Graystone apartment building, by Starbucks, f-floor 2, room 20" I say taking a deep breaths to calm myself.

"Ok maam. Stay with him and wait. Help is on the way." she said before hanging up.

I kneeled next to him and whispered "Please wake up" before standing and pulling out my phone again. I dialed up Piper's house phone and waited for an answer. After three rings, Jason picked up.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi Jason?" I started frantically. "It's Annabeth. I'm at Percy's. He.. He won't wake up. I checked his pulse, and it was weak and his forehead was cold and he wouldn't wake up so I called 911 and they're on their way I j-just thought I should call you and tell you and ask if Em could maybe sleep over at your house possibly and I'm just freaking out."

"Oh my gods Annabeth! Yeah of course she can stay here, but I'm going to the hospital with you. I'm going to call Frank and Hazel and tell them but I'll meet you there. I'm so sorry, and on the day you guys reunited too… I'll see you soon. Hang in there." And then he hung up.

I paced nervously around Percy's room, watching him, until I heard a loud knock on the door to his apartment. I ran to it and let the ER people in. They rushed into Percy's room and put him on stretcher, then carried him out and down the stairs to the lobby. I grabbed my things and hurried after them. They put him in the ambulance and then a worker came and asked me if I wanted to ride in the ambulance with him. I said yes immediately and he led me into the back. I sat next to Percy as the door slammed shut and I heard the sirens as the ambulance started the drive to the hospital.

* * *

Mwahahahahahahahahahaha Cliffhanger! I'm feeling very evil. Sorry it's a little short, but I've been busy.

btw: LaDyPeRcAbEtHiSQueenb was correct in stating that the drama was coming on... but not too much because I love my Percabeth!

Also, bringing Jason in a little bit there.

Some info: The wedding is still on.

Caleo will come in soon enough.

Frazel feels soon :D

ily guys!


	14. Chapter 14

sleep deprivation, dehydration, generalized anxiety disorder

*Annabeth's POV*

Once the ambulance arrived at the hospital, they put him on a stretcher and told me to wait in the the waiting room. A few minutes later, Jason showed up and rushed over to me.

"Oh my gods Annabeth. I'm so sorry." he said as he gave me a supportive hug. I just slumped back into the chair and cried.

"What exactly happened?" he asked tentatively.

"I-I don't really know. I told him he needed to rest and so he went and laid down in his room I stayed there and read, but I fell asleep too. When I woke up he'd been asleep for 4 ½ hours and we needed to finish talking so I went to wake him up, but he… he wouldn't wake up and he was cold and had a weak pulse. I-I'm scared because I love him and I just got him back and what would I tell Em and-" I tell him, and then get interrupted.

"Hey, its going to be okay. Shhh…" he soothes.

We wait in silence for a long time before a doctor comes out and says, "Who is here for uh… Percy Jackson?"

I jump up and walk over to him with Jason trailing behind me.

The doctor leads us to Percy's room, #203, and takes us inside after warning us that he's still asleep and to be quiet. Once inside, he tells us, "Okay, so Percy here is suffering from sleep deprivation, dehydration, and malnourishment, most likely combined with some kind of anxiety disorder. He is stable right now, but we gave him something to help him rest so he can build up his energy." I sighed in relief and then he continued, "He can be released tomorrow and should be back to normal. One other thing, I read in his file that he has an issue with depression? I'm going to ask that someone stays with him for at least a week. They're going to have to make sure he eats properly, takes his medication, and gets enough sleep." I was almost crying with joy that he was okay. Then I remembered the wedding on Saturday.

"Uh we have a wedding that we are in on Saturday. Will he be able to go to that?" I asked, trying to stop the tears.

"He should be; it all depends on how he feels tomorrow." he replied.

"Okay thank you doctor." I said. He nodded and left the room.

I turned to Jason and said, "Now we just need to decide who's going to babysit him I guess." I forced a small smile and he returned one.


	15. Chapter 15

*Annabeth's POV*

I sat by Percy's bed for hours waiting for the drugs to wear off and for him to wake up. Jason had left after about an hour to take over the kids from Piper, who was getting a backache and a headache. I watched him the whole time, not daring to fall asleep in case he woke up. The doctor had pulled some strings to let me stay with him after visiting hours, perhaps with a little help from a phone call from Piper. I touched his face and held his hand and just sat there waiting. I was definitely not in my strongest at that moment. Because even though the doctor said he would be okay, things happen and sometimes I can't control them. That's one of my biggest fears; not knowing what's going to happen. I hate it. I just feel so useless when I can't help and I can't fix it. I just sat there alone with my thoughts, holding his hand, limp in deep sleep. I sat there all night and miraculously didn't fall asleep. I wondered if one of the gods had blessed me that night, knowing I would be grateful and he might wake up. But he didn't. Not yet.

At around 7am the nice doctor came back in to do a check up and he assured me that he would wake up soon and the meds were indeed wearing off. I waited some more until suddenly, around 9:30am, his hand returned my grasp and I heard him mumble, "Annabeth..."

"OH MY GODS! Percy?!" I almost shouted, earning me a dirty look from a nurse passing by in the hallway. I dismissed her and kneeled down out of the chair I had been sitting in to lean next to his bed. I saw his eyes start to open and he blinked in a confused manner, as if trying to figure out where he was. I leaned over him and started sobbing.

"Wha-what?" he asked slowly. "Annabeth why are you crying? Why am I in the hospital?"

"Oh gods Percy, you were out for more than 15 hours! You scared me half to death! I thought you might die! Oh gods Perce!" I cried out in frustration, and then I did something that even surprised myself. I smashed my lips onto his and I kissed him with all the love I'd been saving for 6 years.

*Percy's POV*

I feel like I'm back in the realm of Night, on the edge of Chaos, back in Tartarus. It's so dark. But slowly I feel like a weight is lifted and I can begin to open my eyes. I murmur Annabeth's name and open my eyes all the way, squinting at the bright lights of… a hospital room. "I see Annabeth sobbing over me and then I hear her yelling at me.

"OH MY GODS! Percy?!" her voice is loud and full of emotion and tiredness.

"Wha-what?" I stutter out. "Annabeth why are you crying? Why am I in the hospital?"

"Oh gods Percy, you were out for more than 15 hours! You scared me half to death! I thought you might die! Oh gods Perce!" she sobbed onto my chest as she hugged me. I could hear the worry and frustration in her voice. Before I could register what was happening her lips smashed into mine and she pulled me closer.

She kissed me.

It took me a second to process. My ex-girlfriend from college who I had gone through hell with (literally), and who broke up with me and left 6 years ago because we were going to have a kid; who had just came back to me today and tried to sort things out because of Hazel and Frank's wedding- was kissing me. I loved her and I love her and from that kiss, I would guess she still loves me too.

I pulled away for a second and stared into her beautiful stormy grey eyes. I had always loved her eyes; how they were light and rocky but so mysterious. She had always countered me when I tried to tell her how beautiful her eyes were by telling me how she had gotten lost at sea more than once in my sea green orbs. I looked at her and said probably the dumbest thing I could've possibly said at that moment. "Wow."

She laughed, clear and sparkly and warming my insides with the love I had kept for her all these years. She rolled her eyes and looked at me.

"Oh Seaweed Brain… You scared me." she said, turning onto a much more serious route. "After we took a nap, I woke up… and I tried to wake you up… but you wouldn't wake up and you were chilled and weak. I-I called 911 and they came and took you here. I've been here since yesterday afternoon; Jason had to go help Piper, but he was here too. I waited here all night and you hadn't woken up. But now you are awake and… I have to ask you… The doctor said you were suffering from sleep deprivation and dehydration, and malnourishment, along with some kind of anxiety disorder. Then he told us about your depressive state, which Jason apparently already knew the seriousness of. I… I didn't realize how serious your condition was until I came to see you. I just want- need - to know: Why did you do this to yourself? You could've died!"

"I'm so sorry Wise Girl… I… just, well, it's like I told you yesterday. Life without you was just pointless. And especially after I knew that you were going to have my baby. I didn't know anything about her, not her gender, not her birthday, what she looked like, I didn't even know if you kept her!" I sighed, but I knew I had to continue. "I didn't see the point of life anymore and so I was depressed. It got serious, and the only people there for me were Jason and Frank and Leo. I just missed you so much…" I finished and broke down in tears. She pulled me close to her and sat next to me on the bed and started talking to me.

"I'm so so so sorry Perce. I never meant for this to happen. I was trying to help you succeed. Or at least, that's the excuse I told myself to excuse my fear. The truth is, I was scared. I couldn't read your reaction and I thought you wouldn't want me and you would reject me anyway, so I left. I went to California for the first few years, and I told all of our friends not to tell you, I don't know what I was thinking. I gave her your last name because I still loved you and my mother still hasn't forgiven me. We lived in California until I moved out to Boston and we settled there. Piper and Hazel kept me updated on you but I guess it didn't really sink in, how serious it was. I just didn't want to deal with it and so I ran away. I don't know what I was thinking but I was wrong. Seaweed Brain… I-I still love you, I never stopped." She took a deep breath as she finished and I looked at her. Then I gave in to the temptation that was gnawing at me and I kissed her again. She kissed me back and I could tell she meant it too. We stayed with our foreheads and noses pressed together for a couple of minutes and then I said, "As long as we're together." She smiled and pressed her lips back to mine.

**A/N: THIS IS NOT THE END I REPEAT THIS IS NOT THE END ILY GUYS SO MUCH AND THERE WILL BE MORE I PROMISE. Also, Yay! Finally some good honest Percabeth. I tried my best at the fluffy-ish section there. Review? ily3**


	16. Chapter 16

*Annabeth's POV*

I scolded myself in my head for diving back into love so quickly but I guess I'd known it was bound to happen. I just felt so safe and natural when I was with Percy. Even now, in his fragile, hospitalized state- he was mine and I was his and we loved each other and we loved our daughter and that was it. Nothing else mattered because we were together and we loved each other. I realized that I wouldn't have been able to hold back for much longer anyway so why not now?

He was sleeping again and I was still by his bedside. Piper had called and I had talked to Em for a little while. We had also decided that me and Emily would stay with Percy and babysit him for the week after the wedding. I was nervous at first but I think it would be better than having Nico and his boyfriend, Mark, watch him. So I was waiting until he could go home.

The doctor came in and told me we could leave as soon as he woke up. I knew I shouldn't wake him up, but we had to get ready for the rehearsal dinner so I gently shook him awake.

"Hey Seaweed Brain," I said as I smiled down at him.

"Hi Wise Girl," he replied groggily.

"The doctor said we could leave as soon as you woke up, but I woke you up because we need to get ready for Frank and Hazel's rehearsal dinner. Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Sure" he said sitting up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. That was when I realized the only thing he was wearing was a hospital gown.

"Oh!" I squeaked and looked away, blushing. "I-I'll just go out for a minute." I told him.

"No No I don't think I should be left alone in my… fragile state." he said dramatically with that signature smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes and tried to protest but he wouldn't let me go. I stood up and sighed, turning to face him. He had his clothes laid next to him on the bed, and my eyes widened as I saw that he was going to drop the robe completely. My hands flew to my eyes just in time and I heard the papery flutter of the robe falling. "PERCY!" I yelled in astonishment.

"All right all right, you can take your hand away now I have it covered up. I slowly moved away my fingers to see him standing there in his boxers. I glared at him and he smirked some more as he continued dressing. I rolled my eyes and gathered my things as we prepared to leave the room. We walked out together and as I turned to grab his records folder from the shelf, he snuck a peck onto my cheek. I wiped it off playfully and he feigned being insulted. We walked out the door and he slid his hand into my free one cautiously. I was wary at first, but I eased into it and held his hand back. I checked him out at the front desk with an uninterested looking girl around our age. Her blonde hair was twisted back in mandatory hospital worker fashion and her scrubs had flowers all over them in pretty pastel colors. I noticed her phone buzz next to her and saw a picture of a little blonde girl and an an auburn haired little boy pop up as her screensaver. I smiled as I looked at their adorable faces, then looked up to begin speaking. Only I didn't. Because right in front of me was another old friend, Katie Gardner from Demeter cabin.

"Katie?" I said in astonishment.

"That's what my nameplate says. How may I help-" she began in a bored tone but was stopped by her own gasp. "Oh my gods Annabeth! Percy! I haven't seen you in forever!" She jumped up and came around to hug us.

"How have you been? Are those your kids on your phone?" I asked then added, "They're adorable."

"Oh, Yeah. I, uh… got married 7 years ago. The girls is Eden," she told us, pointing her out on the screen, "she's 6 and the little boy is Will, he's 3."

"Did you marry someone from camp?" Percy butted in, perhaps recognising some of the elf-like features in the children, "Not to be rude, just wondering" he said smiling sheepishly.

Katie blushed and looked down. "You guys are going to laugh…" she said smiling and chuckling slightly.

"Maybe but it doesn't matter because you love him, so just tell us!" I said, attempting to persuade her.

She looked me in the eye for a second and then gave in. "All right. 7 years ago, today actually is our anniversary, I married… Travis Stoll," she said smiling and blushing even more.

"Oh my gods… really? You guys used to hate eachother!" Percy blurted out.

Secretly, I was astonished, but I think I did a pretty good job of hiding it. "Oh my gods! I'm so happy for you guys! Wait, you didn't get your anniversary off work?"

"No, but only because Im saving up vacation days so we can take the kids to Disneyworld." she said with a faint smile.

"That's so sweet. Tell Travis he better take you to dinner tonight." I said in reply. She smiled back and then I thought to tell her what was happening in my life. "I'm just in town for Hazel and Frank's wedding this weekend."

"They're only getting married now?" she said, astonished. "When I first met them at camp I thought for sure they'd get married ASAP!"

"Yeah, well Frank took a while to get his courage up," Percy chuckled.

"Awww how cute. Well I'm sure you guys have to be somewhere, being in wedding prep for Frazel and all. Who am I checking out?"

I sighed, remembering we were in a hospital. "Uh, Percy was in here. He got here yesterday, just dehydrated, and sleep deprived." I told her and and she silently checked him out using the computer system.

She waved at us as we walked out and I smiled because seeing her cheerful face had brought back many good memories from camp.

We walked out to my car and got in. "So… Where do we need to go next?" Percy asked.

"Well I think we should go get Em from Piper's; she's been there the whole time because I stayed at the hospital." I responded. Wow, I thought. That was the longest I had ever been away from her.

"You stayed the whole time? While I was in the hospital?" Percy asked as he turned to me and I smiled and blushed at the loving expression on his face

"Of course… I-I love you. Seaweed Brain. And I'm pretty much the one who put you in the hospital in the first place so I had to or I'd feel guilty." I said quickly, stumbling over my words as I tried to cover up the fact that I just told him that I loved him after being reunited with him only yesterday.

He smiled and chuckled at me, then reached over to grab my hand and said, "I love you too Wise Girl. I never stopped."

And nothing else needed to be said, so we drove off to Piper and Jason's smiling and tearing up because we were finally back together.


	17. Chapter 17

*Annabeth's POV*

We kept up a fairly normal conversation as we drove to get Em, chatting idly and getting to re-know each other. Before we knew it we were pulled up in front of the Grace house and had to get out. As soon as we knocked on the door Piper pulled it open and stood there already wearing half of her bridesmaid apparel. She crossed her arms and looked back and forth between the two of us for a few seconds before sighing and rolling her eyes and saying bluntly, "You guys got back together didn't you."

I blushed and shied away from her knowing gaze. Percy did the same and looked at me to take action, typical Percy. I smiled lightly and reached for his hand, looking up at Piper and saying, "Yeah. And we're here for a certain little girl. You seen her?"

She got that matchmaker look on her face as she smiled widely, knowing we had reunited. She turned and called over her shoulder, and soon enough we heard the pitter of 6-year-old feet running toward the door.

Em emerged from behind Piper and jumped into my arms yelling, "Mommy!"

"Hiya Starfish! How was your sleepover with Auntie Piper and Uncle Jason? Were you nice to Trevor?" I asked her with a smile on my face as I hugged her close, glad to be back near her. I set her down and noticed Percy watching me with awe on his face. I blushed and pushed a curl behind my ear in embarrassment. Then I hugged my daughter.

*Percy's POV*

I stood in awe watching the love of my life and our child greet each other and I couldn't help but smile. She was so great with Emily, but I still couldn't quite grasp the idea that this was my little girl. Ours. A Jackson. Which pulled my thoughts to another point. Her name was Emily Rae Jackson. Not Chase. Annabeth had given her my last name. She hadn't just moved on. She had kept on loving me and remembering me. I continued to smile as I thought about the past, the present, and the future.

I was interrupted by a tug on my pant leg, and I looked down to see two sea green eyes peering up at me. Em smiled and said gently, "Mr. Percy, are you all better?"

I smiled down at her and said confidently, "Yes, I'm all better. Your mommy is very good at fixing booboos, you know." She smiled back and replied, "Oh I know, she always gives me bandaids and calls me her starfish when I get an owie." I smiled at her naivety and looked over at Annabeth. She was talking to Piper and the sun was glinting off her curls as she fiddled with them. She looked over at me and blushed, smiling. I returned the favor with my best lopsided grin.

Once she was finished talking to Piper, and Emily and I had finished our game of hide and go seek, we all said our goodbyes and climbed in the car. We rushed back to my abandoned apartment to quickly change into our wedding finery, then hopped back in the car. As we drove to the chapel for the rehearsal dinner, Em sang one of our old camp songs quietly from the backseat. I smiled at the sound of it, knowing she learned it from Annabeth. I looked over at the most beautiful lady in the world, driving the car that had our kid in it and I just thought how amazing my life was right now. That was the moment that I knew: I had to get better. I couldn't be depressed anymore, and I had to start working my way off of the meds. I needed to get out of my funk, because Annabeth was here. Next to me; in my life. And that's all that mattered. She was back, and I intended to take full advantage of that fact. She was going to be mine again, and then we could build our future, like the one we always dreamed about in New Rome: the future that got us through Tartarus and all sorts of hell. We would be together forever, because we loved each other and that was that.


	18. AN

**Hi readers!**

**I'm really sorry. I know the last chapter was super duper sucky, but I wanted to give you all something to read and I'm having a bit of writer's block, so I attempted to write a little bit o cute moments-fluff-percabeth cuteness. **

**Again- I'm really sorry!**

**-Zephyrcove**


End file.
